


Legend of the Throne

by orphan_account



Series: Tales from the Wastelands [1]
Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Holding Hands, Injury Recovery, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, gonna add more as the story goes since I am a tired mf rn, it's just plant eating dead things, oh lord I be yearning, why I ship melting and eyes is a mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life is hard, but it only gets harder when you go on a long journey to find a god damn throne that may or may not exist. These guys have got a lot going on right now.
Relationships: Eyes/Melting, Fish/Crystal, Rogue/Rebel
Series: Tales from the Wastelands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Fish & Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> "Nobody could really say when it exactly happened, but the world changed. It was interesting how all sorts of beings adapted to the changes after the nuclear apocalypse struck. Mutants of all kinds were everywhere! There were few nice individuals you’d meet in this nuclear wasteland many now called home. Everyone was all about surviving and killing those who pose a threat. You had to be careful and keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. That’s just how it was now.."

The crackling of a fire could be heard, along with the sound of a guitar being tuned with much care and exchanges of laughter. There was a tiny camp with only two mutants that found each other a long time ago when this world was still new. They hadn’t been apart since. The two relaxing on this very night, protected by the stars in the sky and the welcoming warmth of their campfire had a hard day. One injured, the other scared to death of losing them. God they should have been more careful instead of careless.

It had been quiet for quite some time when the both of them returned alive to their little campsite. Throughout this silence there were occasional glances, sometimes jokes passed back and forth before it fell dead silent once more with just the fire snapping loudly and a guitar being tuned. Oh how nice it felt to have company in complete tranquil with the one you cared about..

Time passed and one was asleep while the other kept watch. They’d take shifts. Be a shame if they were killed in their sleep.

Her shift was coming to an end and she knew he’d have to wake up soon. How overjoyed she was to finally get sleep after so many sleepless nights filled with nightmares. Tonight would be different, she could feel it deep within her hardened structure. With a small sigh, she rose from where was for the few hours of her shift and headed her partner’s way to wake him from his slumber to switch.

“Fish. Wake up.” She slightly nudged him in hopes that would work. Fortunately for her, it had.

“Huh..? Wha-? Crystal…?” Fish slurred as he stirred awake and sat up. “Is it really that time already..?”

Crystal nodded tiredly watching as Fish finally got up off the ground to take his post for the rest of the night. Eventually she laid down and after that, darkness.

When morning came, both were now awake planning on what was to come. Coming up with a game plan was something that was done every morning to ensure nothing could go wrong, hopefully. Fish raised his guitar strap over his head letting it rest on his shoulder looking over at Crystal who was well prepared to head out with him. They had their weapons ready for what was to come, expecting the unexpected.


	2. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melting just wants to sleep.

The sun high in the sky was bright as all hell. Couldn’t a guy get some god damn sleep? Sadly no. He sat up from where he laid not happy. Not one bit. He couldn’t sleep for shit and had been playing dead for days because of the bandits that swarmed these parts of the wasteland. It was annoying really but, without weapons he wasn’t really fit to fight back.

For the first time in what? Four days? Perhaps. He got up from where he had laid for days to scan the area. Maybe today would be the day that he could move and retreat from this bandit hell. The poor mutant was tired of pretending to be dead. It also wouldn’t be long before they realized he in fact wasn’t dead if he stayed any longer. It was now or never.

 _1….  
2….  
3…._ **GO!**

He bolted as fast as he could out of that area to get to a new one. His speed unfortunately was reduced by a limp in his step from an injury that he got earlier. It worried him greatly. Scanning for anymore bandits once safe and sound, he rounded the corner and quickly skidded to a stop and backed up to safety. There were two individuals roaming together that he didn’t recognize. The mutant peeked around the corner and sure enough the two he saw were stopped by something. Then there were gunshots that made the mutant slip back into hiding. They were loud and giving him an even worse headache than he started with today.

He peeked out once again to see both mutants had taken cover and were occasionally shooting out at whatever it was he couldn’t see. One of the mutants noticed him right at the wrong time and panic flooded through him. This was it! This was the end! He was going to die.  
The melted mutant was cowering in fear, shivering as footsteps grew closer and closer. His blood running cold if he even had that anymore. They stopped right in front of him and that’s when things got real.

“Please! Just make it quick!” He whimpered while his mind ran in all different directions. It was getting loud internally. One side telling him to survive and the other telling him to just give up and die. He started to weep until a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey.. it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” A gruff voice reassured him before the hand was slapped harshly away from his shoulder.

“DON’T FUCKIN’ TOUCH ME!” He yelled, letting out a strained growl afterwards leaning up against the wall he had hid behind. “Who the hell are you and that other one you got followin' you?”

“My name is Fish and that’s my partner Crystal. We’ve been traveling the wastelands for some time now.” Fish answered. “Care to tell me who you are?”

This strange individual grumbled turning away from Fish. He was too tired to deal with this stupid shit. “If you care that much.. It’s Melting.”

“Nice to meet ya Melting.” Fish held out his hand for Melting who awkwardly grabbed it. He was pulled instantaneously to where Crystal had finished off the rest of the bandits that attacked them and introduced her to Melting.

Once they all did their meet and greet, Melting was invited to join the group. It actually shocked the tired guy that others wanted him around, even after he was kind of acting like a jerk. With some thought that took what felt like a long time to him, Melting nodded at the invitation. It wasn’t a duo anymore. It became a trio of survivors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more chapters for now till I get some more done.


	3. Legend of the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups talks about the throne's existence and crazy shit happens.

There’s a legend that a throne exists. One that could fix the world. Maybe grant those who sit upon it all the power they could ever want. Or perhaps immortality.

“Sounds like bullshit to me.” Melting said laying on the dusty ground near the fire. He looked comfortable.

“What makes ya say that?” Fish turned his attention towards the other tilting his head. “What if it isn’t?”

“Oh come on.. Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds? It’s just too good to be true.”

“Well.. did you ever hear about the proto mutant?” Fish put down his guitar carefully.

Melting sat up and yawned. He nodded after a few moments of silence. “The one talked about in the legend? Yeah.. they went to find the throne and never returned. Probably died or somethin’ I don’t know.” He shrugged. “But even so.. How do we even know that the proto mutant existed?”

“Don’t know. Just have to have faith I guess.” He looked at Crystal now. She was busy polishing herself while listening to the two bicker about the throne.

Now Crystal believed that the throne existed just as much as Fish did. She wanted to have faith in this so that if they did stumble upon this glorious seat, she could potentially save her family back in Crystal Caves. But she wasn’t sure if they’d ever find a way to make it. Her and Fish had been hanging around these parts for a long time after meeting one another. Their lives had been hard but, they were making up for it doing what they had been doing for so long. It was refreshing.

“There is only one problem.” Crystal began. The two glanced her way awaiting to hear what was on her mind. “As much faith as we do have.. We don't even know how to get there.” She stopped polishing her hand.

“Well isn’t that sad? Goodnight!” Melting said plopping back onto his side turning away from Fish and Crystal.

“I hope you know you’re taking a shift tonight. You’re new to the group.. You will contribute.” Fish informed nonchalantly as he got up from where he sat and started to walk away from the campfire.

“Where are you going?”

“Just going out for a short walk. I’ll be fine Crystal.”

She watched him go and she sighed feeling a bit upset. Melting was already fast asleep so she didn’t dare try to have a conversation with him. Crystal went back to polishing her hand before stopping again.

“Fish wait..” She came running after him not looking back. Crystal sounded tired but did her best not to show it, if that was even possible. “I.. can I join?”

“What about Melting? Are we just gonna leave him all by himself?” Fish put his hands on his hips.

“I.. well..” She didn’t really know exactly what to say.

“Is something wrong Crystal?”

“What if.. What if Melting is right? What if the Throne isn’t real? What do we do then?”

Fish sighed and put a hand on Crystal’s shoulder. He shook his head slowly before smiling at her.

"Not sure but… let's not think about that. Okay? I'm sure it exists. If it doesn't, it's okay. You trust me?"

Crystal nodded before going to hug Fish. It was a tight one, though Fish didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Now. I won't be long. I just need a moment. I'll be back to camp in a bit."

"Okay.. be safe."

She started heading back to the campsite to finish polishing the rest of her body before bed. Melting was snoring softly, back facing her. She truly hoped this throne that many spoke of was real and that her faith in it was worth it.  
Finishing the last bits of her body and feeling all shiny and new once again she sat there waiting for her partner to return. If she slept now who knows what would happen? Crystal surely didn’t want to find out.

\---

Fish was enjoying the quiet that this night brought. He wished it could be this peaceful more often. Unfortunately things were the way they were and nothing could be done about it.. yet.

Suddenly in the dead of night he heard someone.. no! More than just one person. He quickly slid into hiding only peeking out to see there was a small group of bandits. He wasn’t certain what they were up to but he didn’t like the looks of it. Fish looked away for a few moments to check if he had anything to defend himself in case he was spotted only to find out he accidentally left his revolver at camp. _Dammit.._  
Looking back at the spot where the bandits had been were now gone. He decided to shrug it off before turning around to be welcomed with danger. There it was, a shotgun barrel pointed at him.

“State your name.” This tone of voice sounded much like a female’s.

Fish sighed, shaking his head and chuckling softly. “Don’t think I wanna do that. I don’t think it matters. You can just go on your merry way. I was minding my own business after all.”

The gun barrel was now forcefully shoved at his chest and cocked.

“I don’t believe you. I know you were watching us.”

“Yes I was. But..” Suddenly Fish grabbed the barrel of the shotgun shoving it away from him and pushing down the bandit that threatened him. There was a loud bang as she accidentally pulled the trigger when she fell.

There he went, running away from the scene but it wasn’t fast enough. One of the allies this bandit had with her stopped him by chucking their pack at him. Fish fell to the ground hard from the weight but still had some strength to get it off him and get back up. His mouth hurt but he couldn’t figure it out right now. No time! Unfortunately for him however as he was about to run again, he was kicked back down again by the female bandit and pinned down by her two allies. He wasn’t having it so he struggled shaking off the allies and standing once again. Once standing, he didn’t stop to think at that moment. He rushed towards the bandit punching her square in the face.

She stumbled back with a yelp looking at Fish who was obviously pissed now. She hummed softly. “Okay.. if this is how you want to fight. Then fine!” She went to take a swing at him missing as Fish moved to the side grabbing her arm. He yanked her towards her allies that she fell on top of dropping her weapon.

He noticed this rolling in and grabbing her shotgun before cocking it. It was now pointing at her. My, my how the tables had turned so fast.

“Ya got two choices.. I don’t wanna shoot you but I will if I have to! You either leave and we forget this all happened or you keep fighting and get shot. What’s it gonna be?” Fish rasped. He let out a cough afterwards.

The bandit looked down with a frustrated snarl as she got up from the dusty ground. She clenched her fist having her back face the fish mutant.

“Alright. Take your little friends with you and go.” He threw the shotgun to the ground. “I believe this is yours.”

She glared at Fish looking behind her then at the ground where her shotgun was. She snatched it away and started to walk away. “You’re not worth it anyways. You’re just a waste of time.”

“Glad to hear that.” He retorted waiting till she was out of sight. He began to head back to his camp feeling the pain now from that little fight.

Crystal stood up running towards him giving him a hug. Pulling away she examined him. “Jesus Christ Fish. I heard that gun shot and I thought something bad happened to you. Oh my god you’re even bleeding from your mouth. What the hell happened?! Did you bite your tongue?”

“Just a little fight. It’s fine.” He walked past Crystal to sit down near the campfire.

“No it isn’t fine! You came back all beat up. You could have died.”

“Well I didn’t so it’s fine.” He grabbed his guitar and started to strum it softly.

“Fish please.. At least let me see what damage was done.” She pouted crossing her arms.

He hated to see her so upset so he put his guitar back down sighing and walking towards her. “Okay.. okay. If it makes you feel better.”


	4. The Sewers Stink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finds something interesting.

He woke up cracking his back and grunting rising from where he slept. He didn’t want to be sleeping all day especially when they had to figure out very important matters after last night’s talk. He moaned in pain feeling every bit of the violent contact that was made to his body last night taking a quick seat remembering what happened. Fish hadn’t realized how bad he would’ve been hurting the next day. It’s like he’d forgotten he wasn’t so young anymore in that heated moment.

“Fuck..” Fish swore under his breath staring down at his feet. He saw that Melting was sitting a few feet away from the now burnt out campfire and greeted him from his own spot with a toothy grin. “Morning Melting! How are ya?”

“Tired..” Melting grumbled not wanting to move a muscle.

That was the end of that fairly quickly. Melting sounded like he wasn’t much for conversation. It was fine but also kind of disappointing considering he wanted to just get to know this melting flesh pile of a mutant.  
Fish however shrugged it off taking immediate note that Crystal was nowhere to be found as he searched the camp from his spot. This set off alarms within him that screamed at him to go on a hunt for her. He quickly got up from his seat grunting at the pain coursing throughout his entire body.

“Have you seen Crystal?” Fish broke the silence once more.

“Yeah.” Melting slurred.

“Where did she go?”

He was hoping for a good answer.

“Does it look like I know?”

_Shit._

“She didn’t say?”

“No. Stop talking. My head hurts.” Melting was extra grouchy today.

Fish sighed, shaking his head and looking down at the ground once again. They both heard someone humming happily coming their way. Fish’s attention was averted towards this humming to find it was Crystal making her way back to the camp. She had a big smile on her face.

“Fish!” Crystal exclaimed running towards him. “I think I found something interesting.”

Fish cocked his head to the side raising a brow. “Like what?”

“Just come! Melting you too!”

She grabbed Fish’s hand pulling him up from his seat as he grabbed his belongings just in time. Melting let out a long groan getting up from his spot, slowly dragging his feet towards the two not muttering a single word. Once they all got together, Crystal led them to a secluded area that seemed to have been recently damaged. It didn’t look at all natural and it raised a few questions.

“What exactly are you showing us Crystal?” The fish couldn’t wrap his head around what exactly this was all about. If anything, it just confused him to all hell.

“I.. it was just here a moment ago..” Crystal sounded disappointed.

“What was?”

“A.. I think it was some kind of-AH!”

The ground began to shake violently all of a sudden causing the trio to fall over onto the dusty ground beneath their feet. It got stronger and stronger within seconds until a powerful force started to pull the mutants in. It was a portal that appeared. The group screamed trying to get away with as much strength as they could use but the portal’s pull was too much for them all. Before they all knew it, it had taken them in. It closed once all were in and they couldn’t figure out what the hell had just happened. It all just came at them so fast!

Fish reached for Melting and Crystal, holding out his hands for them to grab onto. They reached as well and grabbed his hand so nobody got lost. Before they could begin to wonder when they’d be spit out, it happened. Fish hit the hard ground and whined once he remembered he was sore. The others had fallen right next to him and the portal disappeared. 

The area they’d been thrown into was much darker than they were used to. It was actually pretty creepy if one thought about it because for all they knew there could be danger lurking and waiting to pounce. Another complaint would be the awful smell that finally hit the group of mutants. It was gross.

Crystal was the first up on her feet and she felt dread hit her when she realized it was a bit hard to see.

“Um… guys.. It’s a bit dark.” She looked back at the two who were now recovered from the portal tossing them into some place that stunk.  
Melting slowly went up to Crystal and soon passed by her grumbling grumpily. He even crossed his arms but knew that she was right. It wasn’t well lit here.

“What do you suppose we do about this inconvenience?” Fish grabbed Crystal’s shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

Crystal shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess just push forward and tread with caution. We can do it! I know we can.”   
Her confidence was radiating off of her strongly and Fish knew it. It put a smile on his face to see that despite her hardships. She could keep going as if her whole world wasn’t crashing down in times of tragedy. It was inspiring.

The three began to go forth in their travels in this new place they’ve been put in. They hoped things would be okay and that even though it was a bit dark, there would be nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for a few nights at 3 or 4 am. It's about 1:30 am rn. Tried to look it over before posting so I hope it came out okay.


	5. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group member! Hurray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually took longer because I was stuck on it. I didn't know what to do and I scrapped a bunch of ideas that were supposed to go in but didn't really fit well.

He was used to it. The little pitter patter of rat feet. The strange noises he couldn’t quite find the source of. The frogs. And the occasional gators. Yup! Used to it one hundred percent. His only weapon was a wrench to fend off the disgusting creatures in these sewers that dared approach him to attack. There was the risk of being bitten by rats which had happened more often than not. It was so annoying and surprising his bites weren’t infected yet or at all for that matter. Could they get infected? He didn’t really know since the world was different now. No matter, he’d still keep going till fate decided his time was up which he prayed wouldn’t be soon.

Despite being able to see so much at once with a headache to deal with and having it hard at the moment in these sewers, he was pretty alright with his life. He accepted whatever came his way whether it be good or bad.

Today he was investigating a noise he heard recently but decided to ignore the first time up until it came a second time. Whatever it was, it had caught his interest.

Now where did it come from? He thought to himself being brought into deep thought while venturing through the terrible smelling damp environment. When he took a right into the darker part of the sewers he didn’t seem bothered by it one bit. In fact, his vision was really good in environments such as this. He looked around for any suspicious activity and there it was! Damage in this little area that wasn’t there before. The multiple peepers he had on him all squinted at once as he let out a muffled hmm. Maybe he’d find someone else in these hellish sewers so he could get out of here. He was getting tired of fighting rats and having to suffer being bitten praying it wouldn’t get infected.   
The mutant had a tight grip on the wrench he’d been carrying around with him for a while as he went past the damaged corner where the possible noise he heard a while ago came from. He was unsure if this was the exact spot so it was only a theory and honestly, it could have been anything. Maybe one of those giant rats he was absolutely terrified of? Nah… they did more damage. He shrugged off the thoughts continuing to move forward and that was when he heard splashing steps. Survivors?!

He pressed his body up against the slightly damp wall peeking around the corner. Surely enough there they were. The survivors. With much caution he followed a little bit behind them to see what they were doing here. As creepy as it was, he couldn't help himself. He was fucking lonely but also maybe scared of what they could do? He shivered carrying on until something jutting out of the ground tripped him. A grunt left the blue mutant when he fell down making the small group stop dead in their tracks and turn around.

The leader, or at least he assumed was their leader stepped forward crouching down and holding out his hand to help him out. He was even smiling.

Pulling him up, this mutant greeted the other. "Hey. Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Fish. This here is Crystal and the other one.. his name is Melting."

The many eyed mutant waved at the group nervously. He wasn't exactly sure how to communicate with them without a mouth. They wouldn't know his name.. oh well I guess. The group had a new member at least!

All of them trekked through the sewers with the newest member to the group that everyone suddenly started calling Eyes, due to his appearance. He kind of just shrugged and accepted it at this point.

\---

It had been a few hours since the three arrived and ran into Eyes. They weren't sure where to go in this dark, damp maze of rats and gators. Even Eyes wasn't familiar with these parts of the sewers. It made all of them nervous actually.

The mutants were stopped after a few more minutes of traveling by a bunch of rats that hadn't seen them yet. Eyes dreaded these little creatures for he had been bitten many times by them. Still not sure if the bites could get infected or not.

Fish was the first to step forward which sure enough caught the rat's attention. They hissed lunging forward towards him only to be shoved out of the way by their newest member Eyes. He swung his wrench towards the nearest rat killing it instantly with how hard the impact was.

Fish was actually surprised that someone they all had just met would willingly get in the way to protect a complete stranger. He was most grateful even if he was sore, stepping forward again to join Eyes in combat. Melting and Crystal prepped themselves coming together to help as well.

There they were, fighting together with what weapons they had. Eyes with his wrench. Fish with his revolver. Crystal having her crossbow and Melting having a shovel he found hours ago. The rats screeched one by one as they were killed by the band of mutants. It was a grand ol' time for them all.  
When the area seemed clear, Eyes kicked something that was on the ground. A flashlight? Curious he picked it up and made muffled noises to let them know he'd found something. It was a light source that would most definitely be useful here.

He looked around with it seeing things that nobody could have seen such as paths they hadn't taken. Even a big green rat. Wait.. _**BIG GREEN RAT?!**_  
Eyes had the look of terror in his eyes. He hated these things so much. He ran towards the others in a panic shaking and tapping their shoulders to try to warn them. It was coming! It was charging! 

_Oh dear god!!_ Eyes thought to himself when everyone now saw it.

Crystal was as quick as she could be running in front of her comrades using her ability to shield them from the approaching danger. It slammed into her with such force knocking them all back into the wall behind them. Crystal's shield wasn't strong enough for this somehow. Fish showed he was in great pain at this point from all the abuse he'd dealt with last night and today. He tried to stand but his legs gave out finally. Down he went onto the cold and damp ground of the sewers.

Melting and Crystal protected Fish having their weapons at ready. The melted mutant went for it and slammed his shovel into the side of the giant rat. It didn't do much but it was a distraction for Crystal to aim and shoot her crossbow at it. It opened its mouth letting out a gross ear piercing shriek. She shot another at it and the arrow from the crossbow went down the rat's throat straight through the other side. It was covered in blood and guts hitting the wall before it bounced off falling to the ground. The creature then fell on its side twitching, giving Melting the opportunity to slam his shovel repeatedly on its head till it stopped moving completely.

Relief swept through all four of them. Eyes fell to his knees out of fear not wanting to move a muscle that very second. The others checked on Fish who was sitting against the wall. He looked tired and defeated.

They all decided now would be a great time to rest after that huge scare. Later they'd head out to wherever was next.


	6. Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood! Blood! Blood!

_Kill! Murder! Blood!_ The thoughts that ran through their head shrieked in pure joy. The thought of it only enticed the creature to do such things even more than it already desired to. Oh what fun it was to take a life and have a tasty meal after it was over, tasty, tasty meat. Very much rare but so warm when they dug through the flesh, tearing it bit by bit with those razor sharp teeth.

There was no stopping it from the reign of terror they brought to those in these scrapyards. Those who tried would be the next meal. The creature ventured through the area that they might call home? It wasn’t certain if that’s what they thought. Most of its thoughts were consumed by voices happily prancing about and yelling kill or blood. Somewhere along those lines. They came upon a group of bandits that were hanging around a barrel with flames flickering out to keep them all warm.  
It has never seen anything like it before. And for that matter has never seen these goons before. Where they all came from was a mystery but the mutant creature couldn’t think straight. All it could focus on was how tasty their insides might be and how crunchy the bones were. They salivated over that, practically drooling a puddle underneath their own feet on the filthy stoney ground.

However, that fire sure looked warm and well, they were very cold as the sun was setting and darkness was rising. The little whispers that sang a song of murder were telling them to be warm and kill later. It stepped forward wandering into the little camp of bandits who were very frightened by the mere sight of this plant-like creature that had stepped into their little circle of safety. The bandits were frozen in place watching this thing come in going towards the barrel. They finally calmed themselves when it plopped down near the heated source. Seemed harmless enough.

\---

The next morning it was quiet besides the normal surroundings they were used to with all the weird machine sounds and other beings going about their day. They rose from the curled up position they’d been in all night stretching somewhat like a cat, but not quite they looked around. The bandits from last night were.. Dead? Breakfast time! It went to one of the bodies to take a bite out of something they’d never tried before. Going in for the chomp and sinking their teeth in was an instant regret. This weird black goop dripped from the mutant’s mouth, the taste almost like foul rotting corpses but much much worse. They spit it out onto the ground, kicking the body away. The taste needed to leave their tongue. It was disgusting!!

But that would have to wait as a new sound came from somewhere. The excitement within them grew causing them to run and hopefully find the source. They got closer hearing gunshots and yells becoming louder. It was having an adrenaline rush the more it heard from this fight until out they came. They ran at an enemy biting their throat and tearing it open watching the blood spill in such a big delightful looking puddle. The red liquid splattered onto the living plant but it didn’t seem to care and rushed for another living entity. Once it was good as dead, the fighting was done.

They looked behind them at a new group that had never been seen here before. The group looked rather surprised by this unannounced encounter, not really sure what to do about it. 

They all had guns so maybe they were bad? Bad yes? Yes. It thought as a devilish smile crept up on their face and they ran towards them with a shriek.  
The group screamed gathering together in horror until a shovel slammed into the creature’s face knocking them back. It was Melting’s doing and he looked pretty damn proud as he leaned against the shovel.

It fell to the ground possibly unconscious now as the others were looking at the plant mutant, then back at Melting.

“Nope. Not havin’ it.” Melting said in a tired tone as he sighed.

Everyone else relaxed with a feeling of relief that swept through them. Their souls shoved back into their bodies and mind not on high alert anymore. Whatever it was. It was an odd being for sure.

\---

Darkness was here as the plant-like mutant stirred awake while being dragged across the ground. That group it tried attacking were the ones doing so. They couldn’t comprehend any reason why, leaving it in the dust. This thing. This creature that only knew to kill and consume, had animalistic desires felt tired. They really didn’t put up a fight while being dragged despite those tiny little whispers trying to encourage it. Worm their way into that head of theirs deeper.

The dragging stopped and a shaky wrench was being pointed in their direction. It was Eyes. He was very afraid of this mutant and who could blame him? He was still shaken up about that giant rat attack.  
The new mutant snarled at the object being pointed at them beginning to stand up slowly on all three of their legs. They were a little shaky but it snapped their jaws at the wrench yanking it out of the blue mutant’s hands slamming it onto the ground. Eyes jumped and backed away. They plopped down next to it with a tiny clicking noise emitting from their throat while curling into a little ball. Then a stomach growling came.

“I think it’s hungry.” Crystal observed. Fish nodded in agreement.

“It might be but not sure what they’d eat.” Fish replied as he was busy setting up the campfire.

Melting put a hand up. “Maybe meat or whatever? It did tear those guys apart ya know.”

The group was silent all nodding in unison agreeing that Melting and Eyes could go find a food source for their new guest? Or maybe a member of the group. Only time would tell.  
Eyes and Melting headed away from the little camp praying and hoping there were bodies just lying around. As gross as it was, it could potentially save them all from getting killed and becoming that thing’s dinner. 

The scrapyards were kind of confusing to the pair yet somehow they managed so far. No bodies to be found yet unfortunately and it was pretty frustrating. Melting rounded the corner with his comrade as they finally. FINALLY! Found a corpse to bring back to the temporary campsite they set up for tonight. 

Both bent down when they got closer to it, lifting it off the ground. The two mutants had accidentally touched hands when they were looking to find a perfect way in holding this dead weight. Eyes was the first to yank his hand away with the feeling of embarrassment looming over him. Melting just shook his head in bewilderment shrugging off the tension that may have been lurking. The body was then safely taken back to camp for their terrifying guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plant's perspective was actually a challenge to write but I pulled through! This quarantine is driving me nuts so fan fiction and art time!
> 
> Don't forget to wash your hands and stay safe friends!


	7. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five run into someone Fish met a while back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a delay and I apologize for the wait! I had writers block for the longest time and then I moved away from a toxic situation that I won't get into. Just know that I'm safe and am able to make content again! I also have been working on some art projects too so those have taken up some of my time. 
> 
> I also apologize if the chapter isn't as good as the others. It's been really hard since the move.

The morning came and the group was planning on traveling with their newest addition. Plant is what they decided to call it. A peculiar little creature they were but damn could they kill fast. It was in fact, impressive to some of the members. Eyes on the other hand, was terrified of Plant no matter how impressive they were to the others. He didn't really trust them but he really couldn't tell anyone even if he wanted to.

They all decided to camp out for a few days in these scrap yards as everyone seemed to be worn down from the constant “on the go” traveling. Especially for Eyes who hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in days. He took notice too that the rat bites he had were irritating him lately. Some of them were just itchy, maybe not the healthiest looking, and sometimes oozing. He covered them up with bandages he scavenged for so nobody would worry. Hopefully this issue would disappear so he could just continue with what was going on currently in this life filled with gunshots and unkind eyes.

Fish and Crystal were awake this fine morning just talking with exchanged smiles, laughter, and some flirting here and there. Those two were so close, it was obvious they truly cared for one another. It had been a nice couple of days honestly with nothing but the peace and quiet around them.

Melting was sleeping the day away as usual, maybe a bit closer to Eyes than normal. They'd been spending a lot of time together that the group was beginning to notice since Melting never seemed to ever want to talk. It was surprising. He was also kind of worried about those rat bites Eyes showed him. They looked very infected but there was nothing that could be done at that moment.

"Alright. I think we should start heading out today before we overstay our welcome." Fish outright announced to the group when he put away his guitar.

Melting grumbled to himself only curling himself tighter into a ball. Fish sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously Melting. We have to. Can you for once not be a pain. Please?" He pleaded in the nicest way possible.

"Is that really all you think of me as? A pain? Why have me around if I'm such a pain in the ass?" Melting spat. "All you've done for the past few days is pester me and push me. Tellin' me what to do! Just shut the fuck up and bother someone else for once."

"Sorry. No can do." Fish shook his head with a shit eating grin on his face. "You need to come with us. Eyes is, coming along."

Melting squinted at Fish now shaking his head. "Now you're just being an ass. Fine.." He got up without another word and nudged Eyes to wake up.

Eyes stirred awake looking up at Melting as he slowly stood up. His body was feeling more sore than yesterday where the bandages covered his gross looking wounds. He grew even more worried about this, afraid he would die if the pain worsened. He carefully grabbed Melting's arm, body quivering slightly to signify that something was definitely wrong.  
Melting patted his shoulder for comfort.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll get you some proper help soon." It might have been a lie. All he could rely on was false hope to make him feel better unfortunately.

Eyes nodded in thanks still hanging onto his arm. It made Melting feel butterflies in his stomach which in turn made him really happy. He somewhat nuzzled Eyes and then helped the group pick up so they could all get out of here. They had a long way to go from here.. or at least they guessed they did since nobody was so sure about the throne one hundred percent.  
No matter. Even if it does or doesn't exist, the adventure had, been thrilling thus far.

When the clean up was completed, they all began to head out until someone called out to them.

**"HEY!"**

It didn't sound friendly at all. In fact, it sounded like someone who had malicious intent. This was definitely not on their to-do list today; they'd be damned if they were going to let some bozo stop them from the end goal this short in their travels.  
Fish was the first to turn around and there he was. A much bigger looking bandit the group never had seen before right there, yelling at them.

"Can I kindly ask you what the hell you're doin' screaming at innocent people." Fish spoke up. He wasn't afraid to confront people that was for sure.

"Are you the ones who have been killing my bandits?!" He had a demanding tone that meant business. It was actually very intimidating to a few of Fish's comrades.

Melting spit on the ground as he stared at this asshole who paraded in like he owned the place. He hoped this guy was insulted. "You got no fuckin' proof that we did!"

Eyes looked at Melting before grabbing his arm. He shook his head in concern trying to talk even though it was all muffled. Nobody knew what he was trying to say at all.

"Melting. Let me do the talking." Fish gave Melting a look of warning.

"Okay! I'm done with your shit. Stop telling me what to do! I'm trying to be productive in this group for once!" He yelled at the other. The bandit before them watching all this go down.

"Are you seriously going to start arguing with me in a situation where all of us could die?"

"Yes! Yes I am! I don't care anymore." He threw his arms up in the air. "Why I stick around.. I don't know!"

"I don't know why either! You've been nothing but a pain in the ass.."

"Then maybe I should le-"

BANG! A sudden gunshot was fired to shut them all up. Then it was pointed at the group. They all had their eyes wide open.

"See what happens when you argue?" Fish hissed.

"Oh put a sock in it."

Plant felt threatened by this and unlike the others, they decided to charge at this bandit. It was cut short when the ground was shot at stopping the plant mutant. They were suddenly tackled to the ground by the smaller bandits that began to tie Plant's legs together to prevent them from moving and maybe doing the same to their mouth so nobody would get bit. The bandits held the poor thing down who eventually admitted defeat.

The leader of this small group before them laughed staring them all dead in the eyes before cocking his gun. It caught all of their attention as it meant business when a gun was cocked.

“I’m gonna ask ya again…”

Before he could, two little bandits came zipping by with strong pieces of bandages that slipped under the hefty guy’s feet causing him to fall flat on his back. It was an unexpected surprise really! Especially when.. what might have been a girl came to the scene looking just like the other bandits except with a blue scarf around her neck. She had a shovel gripped tightly in her hands as she got into a defensive stance.

“You leave these poor guys alone…. **_Brother._** ” She spat in a venomous tone of voice. She then quickly glanced back at the group just standing there. “What are you idiots doing?! Get out of here!”

They all nodded in thanks before quickly getting away to leave her to this business. It seemed pretty serious if she was willing to fight her brother who they never caught the name of. It probably didn’t matter though if she did happen to kill him. They all prayed she’d be okay as they ran out of the scrapyards completely in search of the next area that wasn’t too far away now if they kept going at this pace!

Their next destination was none other than a cave filled with crystal like creatures and Crystal’s eyes widened in fear. She knew what this place was...


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family issues with a bittersweet tone to it.

Fish came up next to Crystal, grabbed her hand and mayhaps nuzzled her slightly. He gave her a tender smile for he knew this place brought her much discomfort and he wanted to make sure she'd be just fine. Before he could even ask if Crystal was okay, the sound of Melting's voice rang through the air.

"You're probably pissed at me but.. set that to the side as I ask.. where the hell is Plant?" He looked Fish dead in the face.

"Plant.. SHIT!" Fish yelled as he realized the poor thing was left behind at the scrapyards. "Nobody bothered to help them?!"

Melting shrugged. "You didn't make an effort either."

"You shut your fuckin mouth!"

"STOP!" Crystal butt in, sounding irritated. "How much longer are you both going to fight? We're a team but.. we sure as hell don't act like it."

"Thank y-"

She stopped the Melting right there. She wasn't having it. Especially not here!

"Both of you need to grow up! Fish. If you can’t even hold yourself back either.. I might as well lead to keep us from falling apart.." It wasn't a question either. It was a god damn demand. The two boys looked at each other for a moment in silence and then stared at Crystal nodding.

"All of you go get Plant. I'll stay here."

Fish heard her instructions as much as everyone else. He on the other hand went up to Crystal putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey. Are you okay? You seem on edge since we came to the entrance.." He was worried about her. She was his everything.

Crystal turned to him, said nothing for a few seconds and shook her head.  
"No.. but I have to be right?"

"We don't have to do this. We can always go back." He suggested, because he loved and cared for her. He would literally throw away the journey if it meant her mental health wouldn’t decline in these caves.

"N-no. I can handle this. Trust me babe." She forced a smile for him so he'd be on his way. She really didn't want to bail when they've come this far. The fear of failing now was clawing at her belly so that meant she had to just keep going! It was the only thing that made sense to her.

When Fish was out of sight like the rest, she didn't hesitate to walk into the place she used to call home before everything went to shit..The Crystal Caves

The place looked the same as she remembered it being.. just with more of a melancholic atmosphere. She didn't want to think about that though. She couldn't. No backing down. No way. No how! Crystal can handle this.  
She walked in with caution being most careful not to be seen by the crystal creatures mucking about. To be honest, they didn't really seem to be doing anything important, for the most part. But all of that changed when a laser came out of nowhere causing a shriek to tear itself out of her throat as she fell behind something safe.  
Crystal hugged her legs, sitting down on the ground behind her cover with tears rolling down her face already. Why the hell was she already getting frightened to the point of shedding tears?! This wasn’t who she was anymore, a helpless crybaby that would let her trauma get the best of her. She was having memories flood her brain in a span of seconds that just triggered her to have a breakdown.

Crystal’s hands covered her eyes as the water works began as she thought all hope would be lost since everyone was gone at the moment. Nobody could save her..

That was until someone carefully spoke up. “Excuse me?”

Crystal moved her hands, wiping tears from her eyes to see a new face crouched in front of her. She might have jumped just a bit in fear.

The new person grew concerned quickly, speaking up in a calm voice as to not spook Crystal further. “I’m so sorry.. I promise you, I’m a friend.” It was a female, and she had her hand held out.

She cautiously reached out for the hand, it was shaking so much that even the one in front of her took notice. “I… sorry.. I’m not usually… like this… um.. N-nevermind.” The female mutant shook her head.

“It’s alright. I’m Rogue by the way. What about you?” Rogue cocked her head to the side in interest for this new potential friend. She smiled.

“Crystal.. I.. I.” Crystal hugged herself. “My group.”

Well that seemed to make Rogue’s face light up. “Oh? You, have others with you? I’ve honestly been alone for a long time.”

“Alone…?” That was all she could think of to say. Wait… why was it all she even said?! “I… I mean!!” She gave up on her words, hanging her head in defeat. 

Rogue only sighed, before shaking her head. "It's okay. Really. You seem like you're having a rough time." She decided to sit next to Crystal and maybe help the best she could. If she was allowed to.

Crystal nodded in response to her observation. "I wonder… wonder what's taking them so long.." She blurted out.

\---

_SMASH!_

Went the shovel she had in hand, right at his head. There were a few times when the two clashed, gun against shovel. Their faces inches apart as they resorted to spitting out insults at each other in trash talk.

"Just give it up little sis. You're not gonna win." He taunted as he shoved her with so much force, that she almost lost her footing.

It had gotten intense between the two, she sent away the twins with the group who came for Plant. She wasn't letting them get hurt, she certainly wasn't letting them fight with her. This was Rebel's battle…

Rebel had spit out, what most wouldn't think to be blood, onto the ground. It was black, much like her body the bandages covered completely. 

"Never.." She was standing her ground.

Seconds passed and she was already at it again with charging, but changing up her attack using the shovel to lift her body off the ground so she could hit him in his stupid face! YES! She was going to do it! She was-  
Suddenly her foot was grabbed and she was quickly slammed into the ground. Rebel let out a yell as her back hit the hard ground beneath her. Could she get up? No.. could she… no. Not all. It hurt. It stunned her somehow. Before she knew it, she was being grabbed by the throat and having the life squeezed out of her. She was out of it, so that meant it would be easy to kill her. Right?

An arm was thrown at her brother out of nowhere, causing him to whip over and dropping her limp body on the ground. There was Fish, standing there with a grin on his face. He was up to something.

"I'm gonna have to ask that you leave that poor girl alone." He rasped with a gun in hand however, it wasn't pointing at anyone. Only the ground.

"What are ya gonna do to me? Yer' fuckin' tiny." He let out a mocking laugh.

Fish shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh. I'm not gonna do a thing." Quickly, he whistled sharply and waited, with arms crossed.

The two waited for a bit till the bigger mutant scoffed. "What a waste of time.." He cocked his gun, ready to shoot Fish who seemed so sure of himself. He didn't even react when the gun was pointing in his direction. When the trigger was almost pulled, there came a loud screech and a mutant jumping onto the enemy.

It was Plant snapping their jaws at his face and anywhere else that was possible. It caused him to fall over with a thump and that was Fish's cue to grab Rebel and make a run for it.

"PLANT! Come on!" Fish ordered once he retrieved Rebel. They all hurried away as fast as possible before anything else happened.

\---

Crystal had been escorted out of the caves meeting Melting, Eyes and the bandit twins outside. She shook seeing them here but nonetheless, took a seat on the ground. Rogue introduced herself just as Fish and Plant returned with a passed out Rebel.

Once all who were conscious talked a little, getting to know each other, they set up camp outside of the caves.

Tonight, Crystal was a few feet away from the camp. She sighed to herself not realizing her boyfriend had come up behind her until he spoke up.

"Crystal?" Fish joined her in sitting down.

"Hi Fish.."

"Is something wrong?" He rested his chin against his hand, wanting to listen to her if she decided to talk to him.

"I can't go through those caves…" She admitted covering her face. "And this doesn't mean we stop searching for the throne.. Fish I…"

"Yes? I'm listening babe."

"Go without me. Take the others. Find the throne… and then come back. Please…" She grabbed his hand gripping it like her life depended on it. "I have my own stuff to sort out. I don't want it to slow you down.."

Fish couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Crystal.."

"Fish." Crystal gave him a stern look. "I love you, but I want you to do this for me. No.. us. We've been dreaming about this forever." She got a nod out of him.

"What will you do?" He bit his bottom lip.

"Rooting for you and surviving." She leaned in, their foreheads were touching for a moment. Crystal carefully cupped one of Fish's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.

He melted into the kiss giving her hand a loving squeeze in the process. They stayed like that for a few moments till Crystal was the one who pulled away. She gave him a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks suddenly, this resulted in a tight embrace from Fish.

"Hey. It's okay. Nothing will happen. I promise." He kissed her cheek before wiping away her tears. "You're sure you want this?"

Crystal hummed her approval. "Y-yeah. I just.. I feel like my purpose is to.. do something here."

"Alright love… I understand."

Back near the camp. Some were talking, some not so much. Eyes and Melting were away from camp just a bit, laying down next to each other as the melted one was pointing at the sky full of stars. He was excited as he talked to Eyes about each constellation he knew he could remember the best. They were definitely having a nice bonding session.  
Rebel was fully awake but hugging her legs, listening to everyone else in camp.

It was just a bittersweet night. Filled with new members. Filled with emotions.. filled with thoughts that the journey was almost over..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost over! I dunno how many chapters left but I think possibly 4 or 5 at least? I could be wrong though.
> 
> This is actually the first fic I have ever been able to finish up and I think it's because I have people who actually like it. I'm very self conscious about my writing, and to get positive feedback.. it really makes me smile..
> 
> So thank you. Thank you so much for reading this far!!


End file.
